fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo All-Stars: The Ancient Relic/Story Mode Part 1
The Subrespacicant is Nintendo All-Stars: The Ancient Relic Story Mode. As it is mainly the only mode in the game, it is longer than SSBB's version. The Main Plot is that the Nintendo All-Stars are under attack from villains from their world, who are looking for something known as the Ancient Relic or the Subrespacicant. The story begins in the Midair Stadium, where Mario, Link, Pikachu and Kirby are having their annual brawl tournament. It's the finals. They prepare to fight. (Stage 1: Midair Stadium Act 1) (Vs. Link, Pikachu, Kirby) (Playable Characters: Mario). 'Mario wins. He revives his friends from trophy form. He shakes their hands and congratulate's them. Suddenly, the sky goes dark and Shadow Bugs are scattered all over the stadium. They form into Primid's. They prepare to fight them. '(Stage 2: Midair Stadium Act 2) (Defeat 25 Primid's) (Playable Character: Mario, Link, Pikachu, Kirby). 'Suddenly, Giga Primid falls from the sky. He starts attacking them and slams his fists into the stadium. Making Mario and Pikachu fall through. Link and Kirby prepare to fight him. '(Boss 1: Giga Primid) (Playable Characters: Link, Kirby). 'Link deals the final blow and he knocks Giga Primid out of the stadium. Suddenly, Wario appears and blasts his Trophy Gun at Link. Link dodges the arrow and jumps off the side of the stadium. Wario prepares to fire it at Kirby but he had already joined Link over the edge. '(Stage 3: Flowing River) (Defeat 30 Primid's) (Playable Characters: Link, Kirby). ' The story then changes back to Mario, who is awoke by a licking Pikachu. He stands up and looks around and realises that he is in Green Hill Zone. '(Stage 4: Green Hill Zone) (Playable Characters: Mario, Pikachu). 'Mario and Pikachu then run into Tails, who is being chased by an Egg Bomber Tank. They prepare to fight it. '(Boss 2: Egg Bomber Tank) (Playable Characters: Mario, Pikachu, Tails). 'Mario, Pikachu and Tails venture on through Green Hill Zone until the reach a swamp. '(Stage 5: The Swamp) (Playable Characters: Mario, Pikachu, Tails). ' The story then changes back to Link and Kirby, who have just defeated some Primid's. They head towards a desert. They spot a pyramid in the distance. They go to investigate it. '(Stage 6: Devil Dunes) (Playable Characters: Link, Kirby). 'They finally reach the base of the pyramid. Link spots something on the peak. They decide to go and investigate it. '(Stage 7: Devil's Pyramid) (Playable Characters: Link, Kirby). 'They finally reach the top and find Giga Lakitu. They prepare to fight him when Yoshi jumps in and damges him. '(Boss 3: Giga Lakitu) (Playable Characters: Link, Kirby, Yoshi). 'They finally defeat Giga Lakitu and prepare to head east. The story then switches to a dense jungle, where Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong are trying to reach a Golden Banana. Suddenly, Wario flies in on his jet and steals it. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong chase after him. '(Stage 8: The Jungle Act 2) (Playable Characters: Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong). 'The finally catch up with Wario and realise he has destroyed the Golden Banana. The story then changes to a forest, where Zelda is playing her harp. Suddenly, the sky goes dark and Shadow Bugs are scattered all around her. They form into Primid's. Then Toadette, who has been picking flowers, comes in to help her. '(Stage 9: The Forest) (Defeat 35 Primid's) (Playable Characters: Zelda, Toadette). 'Then travel through the rest of the forest and meet up with Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. (Stage 10: The Jungle Act 2) (Playable Characters: Zelda, Toadette, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong) The story then changes back to Link, Kirby and Yoshi who have just left the pyramid. Then, a Arwing comes flying past and out jumps Fox. The team join him on the Arwing and they fly away in the direction of the mountains. They land on an outcrop in the middle of the mountains. (Stage 11: Rocky Outcrop) (Playable Characters: Link, Kirby, Yoshi, F'ox) 'Yoshi then spots a light coming from one of the caves, they decide to go investigate it. '(Stage 12: Dark Cave) (Playable Characters: Link, Kirby, Yoshi, Fox). 'They eventually reach the lightsource. They see someone sitting next to a fire. It's Marth. He stands up and shows them a piece of triangular stone with B engraved in it. They decide to venture on further into the cave, when they step on a trap-door. The story then changes back to Mario, Pikachu and Tails, who have just left the swamp. They continue on through the forest and find a dim-lit passage. They decide to explore it. '(Stage 13: Narrow Passage) (Playable Characters: Mario, Pikachu, Tails). 'They enter a room, which is littered with statues. They spot King Dedede by the the fountain. He spots them and summon Fangora from a tapestry on the wall. '(Boss 4: Fangora) (Playable Characters: Mario, Pikachu, Tails). 'After they defeated Fangora, they decide to head after King Dedede. The story then changes to a hill, where Luigi and Daisy are having a picnic. Suddenly, Wario leaps behind them, fires his gun, and turns them both into trophies. He loads them on to his jet and flies away. The story then changes back to Zelda, Toadette, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, who have just left the jungle. They venture onto a beach covered in Shadow Bugs. '(Stage 14: Shingle Beach) (Defeat 40 Primid's) (Playable Characters: Zelda, Toadette, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong). 'They then spot a ship, which they believe to be King K. Rool's they go to investigate. (Stage 15: Mysterious Ship Act 1) (Playable Characters: Zelda, Toadette, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong). The story then changes back to Link, Kirby, Yoshi, Fox and Marth, who have just fell down the trap-door. There is no-light. They venture on through the area and find a light switch and turn it on. They find themselves surronded by Primids. '(Stage 16: Doom Dungeon) (Defeat 50 Primid's) (Playable Characters: Link, Kirby, Yoshi, Fox, Marth). 'They escape the dungeon through a unlocked door, they sneak up the door and hear someone talking. They hide under some tarpauling and find that it is Bowser. He spots them and unleashes Dark Bowser on them. '(Stage 17: Castle Basement) (Vs. Dark Bowser) (Playable Characters: Link, Kirby, Yoshi, Fox, Marth). The story then changes back to Green Hill Zone, where Sonic and Amy are chasing after E-123 Omega. Suddenly, Wario flies in and smashes him out the way. He fires the gun and turns Sonic into a trophy. He picks him up and put him in his jet and flies away. E-123 Omega then stands up and prepares to attack Amy. '(Boss 5: E-123 Omega) (Playable Characters: Amy). '''Amy defeats E-123 Omega and heads to find help. Amy eventually reaches a plain with a giant ship in the middle of it. Amy boards the ship and spots Meta Knight, who instinctively attacks her. As Meta Knight is about to attack, Shadow comes in and knocks him out the way. Shadow and Amy join forces to stop him. '(Stage 18: Idle Halberd) (Vs. Meta Knight) (Playable Characters: Amy, Shadow). 'They finally defeat Meta Knight and revive him from his trophy form. Amy explains all that has happened to Meta Knight and Shadow (Without Speaking) and they agree to help her. Meta Knight pulls out a triangular piece of stone with a B engraved in it. Amy examines it and keeps it for safe keeping. The story then changes back to Mario, Pikachu and Tails, who are after King Dedede. They exit the passage and and find Wario on the floor. They help him up and he tells them that King Dedede has stolen his trophies. Wario joins them to get revenge on him. '(Stage 19: Dusk Plains) (Playable Characters: Mario, Pikachu, Tails, Wario). 'They reach the end of the plains and spot King Dedede's castle at the top of a mountain. Suddenly, Dr. Eggman flies in and turns Tails into a trophy and takes him away. They decide to head after Tails and get King Dedede later, to Wario's misfortune. '(Stage 20: Poisoned Forest Act 1) (Playable Characters: Mario, Pikachu, Wario). 'They chase Dr. Eggman through the forest and into a large tree. Dr. Eggman then summons Dynablade to defeat them as he escapes with Tails. '(Boss 6: Dynablade) (Playable Characters: Mario, Pikachu, Wario). 'They defeat Dynablade and head after Dr. Eggman and Tails. '(Stage 21: Tall Trunk) (Playable Characters: Mario, Pikachu, Wario). ' The story then changes back to Zelda, Toadette, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. As they are exploring the ship, they find a trophy in a cage, they revive it. It's Ness. Ness joins their group and they venture on further down into the ship. '(Stage 22: Mysterious Ship Act 2) (Playable Characters: Zelda, Toadette, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Ness). 'The ship sinks and crashes into a cave. The exit the ship and explore the cave. '(Stage 23: Underwater Cave Act 1) (Playable Characters: Zelda, Toadette, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Ness). ' The story then changes to a hideout. Zero Suit Samus lifts up the lid. She ventures further into the forest. She spots something moving along the ground and ambushes him. It's Olimar and his Pikmin. She apologises and they join forces and they venture further into the forest. '(Stage 24: Poisoned Forest Act 2) (Playable Characters: Zero Suit Samus, Olimar). 'Zero Suit Samus spots Mario, Pikachu and Wario journeying through the forest a little way ahead. She catches them up and they attack them. She then realises they're Dark Versions. '(Stage 25: Poisoned Treetops) (Vs. Dark Mario, Dark Pikachu, Dark Wario) (Playable Characters: Zero Suit Samus, Olimar). 'They defeat the Dark Versions and go insearch of their trophies. The story changes back Link, Kirby, Yoshi, Fox and Marth, who are now exploring the castle. On their journey, they run into Peach, who joins their team. They venture on until they reached a corridor with two exits. Kirby, Fox and Peach go left and Link, Yoshi and Marth go right. (Stage 26: Castle Hall) (Playable Characters: Kirby, Fox, Peach). They continue in through the castle and enter the courtroom of the castle. Flags and tapestries cover the wall. In the chair, at the far end, Ganondorf's grunt's as he see's the, walk in. They prepare to fight him. The story then changes back to Link, Yoshi and Marth, who took the right path. They enter a room, which they believe to be the Library. Suddenly the book's start flying around the room and gather all in one place. From beneath the books enters Kamek. '(Boss 7: Kamek) (Playable Characters: Link, Yoshi, Marth). 'They exit the library and enter the courtroom, where Kirby, Fox and Peach are ready to fight Ganondorf. He stands up and clicks his fingers, making Shadow Bugs swarm the tapestries and form into Primid's and Skull Kids. They prepare to fight, just as Ganondorf leaves using his secret exit. Suddenly, Paper Mario leaps out from one of the tapestries and attacks some of the Primid's. '(Stage 27: The Courtroom) (Defeat 50 Primid's and 20 Skull Kids) (Playable Characters: Link, Kirby, Yoshi, Fox, Marth, Peach, Paper Mario). 'They defeat the Primid's and head towards the exit Ganondorf left through. They discover that they need a key to open it. Marth inserts the traingular stone piece into it and it unlocks. They decide to follow Ganondorf, believing that he has another triangular stone piece. '(Stage 28: Castle Tunnel) (Playable Characters: Link, Kirby, Yoshi, Fox, Marth, Peach, Paper Mario). ' The story then changes back to Zelda, Toadette, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong and Ness, who are in the underground cave. Suddenly, Shadow Bugs swarm the cave walls and form into Primid's. They prepare to fight them. '(Stage 29: Underwater Cave Act 2) (Defeat 60 Primid's) (Playable Characters: Zelda, Toadette, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Ness). 'They continue through the cave and find a crooked ladder leading up to the surface. They clamber up and find that they are on Yoshi's Island. '(Stage 30: Yoshi's Island Act 1) (Playable Characters: Zelda, Toadette, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Ness). '''They continue to cross the island when Ness spots a piece of triangular stone with C engraved on it. He slots it in his pocket and continue to cross Yoshi's Island. Part 2 Main Article: Nintendo All-Stars: The Ancient Relic/Story Mode Part 2 Category:Super Smash Bros. Games